Lost Cause Diaries 6: The Life of Snoopy
by HPDrummerman
Summary: Snoopy passes away from old age, and everyone is saddened by his death, especially his owner, Charlie Brown. The only one who doesn't mourn his passing is Lucy, and after making some distasteful remarks about him, and Charlie Brown, the blockhead finally reaches his boiling point with the fat fussbudget.
1. Chapter 1

Lost Cause Diaries #6: The Life of Snoopy

**CHAPTER 1: REQUIEM FOR A BEAGLE**

In the later years of Snoopy's life, ever since the death of his little friend of friends Woodstock, he has acted more like a normal dog, which shocked the neighborhood kids, who had grown accustomed to the beagle's antics. While he still came out for supper, no longer did he dance around like he used to. He even stopped sleeping on top of his doghouse. No longer did he fight the Red Baron as the World War I Flying Ace. After Woodstock's passing, Snoopy had become a recluse. And also with his advanced age, his quality of life was dwindling.

One particular night, teenaged Charlie Brown and Sally were doing homework. Sally looked at the clock. She saw it was time for Snoopy's supper.

"Hey big brother," she said," I think it's time for Snoopy's dinner."

"You're right, Sally," said Charlie Brown. "Thanks for reminding me." And Charlie Brown got up to fix Snoopy's food. Silas, their father, walked in.

"Hey, kids," he greeted.

"Hey, dad," said Charlie Brown.

"Hi, daddy," greeted Sally.

"So has mom started dinner, yet?" asked Silas.

"Not yet, but I think she will soon," Sally replied. Their mother, Maureen walked in.

"Hey, Si, honey," greeted Maureen.

"Hello, my dear," said Silas, kissing his wife.

"I'll be preparing dinner shortly," Maureen stated.

"Speaking of dinner," said Charlie Brown, "I better bring Snoopy his." And Charlie Brown went out to feed his dog.

"How was work, dear?" asked Maureen.

"It was fine," said Silas. "Larry Van Pelt came in for his weekly haircut. I worry about his family. Ever since Lucy went crazy on young Liam things has been tense in their household."

"I pray that Lacey finally realizes that their daughter needs serious help," said a concerned Maureen.

"I hope Linus and Rerun stay safe," added Sally.

"Mom! Dad!" yelled Charlie Brown coming back in. "We need to get to the vet right away! I brought out Snoopy's dinner, and he didn't come out!"

"Maybe he's asleep," suggested Sally.

"I tried waking him up," a panicked Charlie Brown explained. "He's completely cold! We need to get him there quick!"

"Si, get the car started!" said Maureen. "Charlie, wrap Snoopy in a blanket and bring him to the car!"

"Okay, mom," said Charlie Brown, who then ran back out to Snoopy's doghouse with a blanket.

Later at the vet, the Browns were waiting for what was happening with Snoopy. As they were waiting, Frieda had walked in with Faron, her cat, who was also up there in age like Snoopy, but a bit younger.

"Charlie Brown?" she said seeing her friend. "Is Snoopy all right?"

"He never woke up for dinner, Frieda," said a nervous Charlie Brown. "The vet is looking at him now. What brings you here?"

"Faron has his yearly check-up," said Frieda. "I'll stay with you to find out what happens to Snoopy."

"Thanks, Frieda," said Charlie Brown. "I appreciate your support. I know you and Snoopy never got along well, but I do appreciate how you tried to get him to do more than just eat and sleep."

"No problem, Charlie Brown. I just wanted Snoopy to be more active. Hopefully things will be okay." And then the vet walked in to talk to the Browns.

"What's happening, doctor?" said Silas.

"Well, Snoopy doesn't have long for this world," said the vet.

"Oh no!" said Charlie Brown. Frieda held his hand.

"Well, you can all go in and say your goodbyes to him while you can," said the vet.

"You want me to come in with you, Charlie Brown?" asked Frieda.

"I'd like that, Frieda," said a tearful Charlie Brown.

And the Browns and Frieda all went in to say their goodbyes to Snoopy. He was laying on a table with I.V.'s in his legs. Charlie Brown was tearing up, as was Sally and Frieda.

"Goodbye, Snoopy," said a crying Sally. "You may have been crazy, but you were a good dog."

"So long, boy," said Frieda, who also started crying. "Make sure you catch a bunch of rabbits in Heaven."

"I'm really going to miss you, Snoopy," said a crying Charlie Brown. "I love you." And as the beeping slowed down, Snoopy breathed his last breath. Frieda hugged Charlie Brown as they both wept. Sally hugged their parents. Snoopy and Woodstock was finally reunited.

**NEXT CHAPTER: REMEMBERING SNOOPY AND CONFRONTING LUCY**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2: THE EMANCIPATION OF A BLOCKHEAD**

The rest of the gang mourned Snoopy's death at a memorial service for Snoopy. Most of everyone was there, except for Lucy, who was conspicuously missing from the service. Snoopy was cremated and his ashes was split in two. Charlie Brown said that was for a big reason that he would explain at a later date. Linus said a few words, as did Frieda, who later broke down. Schroeder played a Beethoven sonata as a tribute to Snoopy. Charlie Brown was inconsolable that day.

Later that week at school during lunch, his friends were comforting Charlie Brown due to the loss of Snoopy. All of the kids were sad about his passing. Lucy, however, didn't feel a thing for Snoopy's death.

"I'm so sorry about Snoopy, Charlie Brown," said Schroeder.

"Me too, Chuck," said Tricia. "We all will miss ol' Snoop."

"He was a good dog, Charles," said a sad Marcie. "I have to admit, I will miss serving him those root beers."

"If there's anything you need, Charlie Brown, let me know," said Frieda, who had been crying even more than Charlie Brown, himself. "I'll be here for you."

"Same here, Charlie Brown," added Linus. "At least Snoopy led a good life."

"Thanks, everyone," said a grateful Charlie Brown. "I'm lucky to have friends like you."

"Oh, come on!" Lucy shouted all of the sudden. "All dogs die! Every animal dies! It's part of life! Do you cry when your goldfish dies and floats upside down at the top of the fish tank? No! You flush it down the toilet!"

"This is not a goldfish we're talking about, Lucy," Charlie Brown responded. "This is my dog, my companion, my friend we're talking about. And I know that all animals die eventually. It doesn't hurt any less than if your grandparent dies or a loved one dies."

"Well I, for one, am not mourning that stupid beagle!" spat Lucy, taking a bite out of a really large cheeseburger. "However, I will share what I WON'T miss about that dog. I WON'T miss him kissing me at every opportunity. I WON'T miss him getting under my skin. I WON'T miss him dancing like an idiot. I WON'T miss him typing those stupid stories of his. How do they start? Oh yes! 'It was a dark and stormy night.' Bullshit!"

"That's enough, Lucy!" warned Linus.

Ignoring her brother's warning, Lucy continued her rant. "I WON'T miss him being the World War I Flying Ace or any of those other stupid alter-egos he was, I WON'T miss him showboating during a ball game, though I will admit he was shades better than his blockhead of an owner here."

"Goddammit, Lucy!" said Charlie Brown, trying but mostly failing to hold back his growing anger.

"And most of all," Lucy said, finishing her "tribute" to Snoopy, "I especially won't miss his eating everything in sight!"

"She's more than picked up where he left off by the looks of things," joked Tricia to Marcie, noting Lucy's weight gain.

"So, Charlie Brown," she finished, "I'd advise you to get a grip and move on. Snoopy's gone and is not coming back. I swear you are so goddamn sensitive. Are you sure you're not gay or anything?"

"LUCY!" shrieked Frieda.

"YOU FAT FUCKING BITCH!" Everyone was expecting that to come from Linus, seeing how he would shout that at Lucy at any moments notice. But they were shocked to see it was, in fact, Charlie Brown that shouted it.

"WHAT IN THE HOLY HELL'S THE MATTER WITH YOU?!" he screamed. "IS THIS WHAT YOU LIVE TO DO?! MAKE PEOPLE FEEL WORSE THAN WHAT THEY DO ALREADY?! I'M ALREADY WONDERING WHY I EVEN LISTENED TO YOU THIS LONG?! YOU TELLING ME HOW I WOULDN'T AMOUNT TO ANYTHING, HOW NO ONE WOULD EVER LOVE ME, YET I DATED PEGGY JEAN, EVEN FINALLY GOT TO DATE THE LITTLE RED-HAIRED GIRL BEFORE SHE MOVED, BUT NOPE! 'NO ONE WILL EVER LOVE YOU, CHARLIE BROWN.' WELL, LUCY VAN PELT, I AM HERE TO TELL YOU THAT I AM LOVED!"

"Amen!" said Tricia and Marcie, in unison.

"PEOPLE DO CARE ABOUT ME!"

"We always have," said Linus. Schroeder and Sally nodded in agreement.

"BUT YOU RATHER SEE ME DEPRESSED, UNHAPPY, MOPING AROUND, BECAUSE IT PROVIDES YOU FODDER FOR YOUR ENDLESS TEASING AND BELITTLING OF ME! WELL THAT ENDS TODAY! YOU SAY I'M PATHETIC? NO! IT'S YOU, LUCY! YOU ARE THE ONE WHO'S PATHETIC! LOOK AT YOU! YOU EAT FAST FOOD WITH ABANDON! YOU PROBABLY WEIGH MORE THAN A MILITARY CARRIER! YOU ARE NEVER SUPPORTIVE OF ANYONE! YOUR BROTHERS CAN'T STAND TO BE AROUND YOU! LINUS, THESE DAYS BARELY TOLERATES YOU AND RERUN IS DEATHLY AFRAID OF YOU! BY THE WAY, I HEARD ABOUT THE OREO INCIDENT WITH RERUN. I'M SHOCKED THE COPS DIDN'T ARREST YOU FOR ATTEMPTED MURDER!

"BUT AS I SAID, I AM GOING TO SUCCEED, LUCY! AND THERE IS NOTHING, FUCKING NOTHING THAT YOU CAN DO ABOUT IT! FOR YOU ARE A MISERABLE, FAT, PSYCHOTIC SOCIOPATH WITH NO OTHER AMBITION BESIDES TEARING DOWN PEOPLE JUST TO BUILD UP YOUR PATHETIC EXISTENCE. YOU MAY HAVE BEAT ME DOWN AND MADE ME DEPRESSED AND THINK EVERYONE HATED ME BEFORE, BUT THAT ENDS TODAY! BECAUSE YOU, AND EVERYONE ELSE, IS GOING TO SEE A NEW AND IMPROVED CHARLES MONROE BROWN!"

And probably, for the first time ever, Lucy was speechless. It took her insulting Charlie Brown's deceased dog to drive Charlie Brown over the edge and finally tell her off. Everyone was silent.

"One more thing, you witch," said Charlie Brown, finally calming down. "As of today, right now, you are dead to me. You don't exist in my world anymore. No one will ever love me? I think no one will ever love you. You are dead to me, Lucille Van Pelt! I wash my hands of you once and for all!"

And, after a while, someone cheered, "ALL RIGHT, CHARLIE BROWN!" And, to the surprise of Charlie Brown, everyone in the lunch room cheered him and chanted his name. For him, a long-standing weight had finally been lifted off his shoulders. The depressed feelings, aside from the mourning of Snoopy's death, was finally going away. The wishy-washiness was not too far behind from going away. Charlie Brown sighed and walked out the lunch room with his friends following, leaving Lucy by herself to ponder what had just happened.

Charlie Brown had emancipated himself from Lucy. All of his friends were happy that he finally stood up to Lucy, who had tormented him endlessly since childhood.

"That was fucking awesome, Charlie Brown!" said a delighted Schroeder.

"I agree, Chuck!" added Tricia. "That was great how you laced into Lucille! She had it coming for ions!"

Marcie planted a kiss on Charlie Brown's cheek. "I am so proud of you, Charles!" she said.

"I knew one of us would finally tell Lucy off," said Linus. "I'm glad it was you, Charlie Brown."

"Well, the bitch insults my dog in death, while I'm still in mourning," said a still fuming Charlie Brown. "I'm done with her fat ass once and for all!"

"You should give her a dose of her own medicine, Charlie Brown," said a gleeful Schroeder. "Tease her and belittle her like she did you!"

"I'm not doing that, Schroeder," Charlie Brown responded. "One, she would be expecting that, and I'm not giving her the satisfaction of that. Two, that would mean stooping down to her level, and that would make me no better than she is. I am nothing like her and the only way to defeat a fussbudget is to completely ignore them. And that's what I'm going to do. She's not worth teasing. She's just a waste of my time." And they all went to their classes. Charlie Brown was free of Lucy and without her influencing his depression every day, he was going to thrive and actually be successful.

**NEXT CHAPTER: LILA AND SNOOPY REUNITED**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3: HOMEGOING**

Saturday morning, Charlie Brown drove somewhere outside of Sparkyville to nearby Leeville. Sally, Linus, Tricia, and Marcie were with him for the trip. Sally was holding one of the urns that contained Snoopy's ashes. They drove for what felt like two hours.

"How did Snoopy walk this whole way by himself?" asked Sally.

"There was hardly anything Snoop couldn't do," said Tricia.

"Except defeat the Red Baron," joked Linus. Everyone laughed at that.

"How about every time he played tennis?" said Marcie.

"He had a temper on the court that rivaled McEnroe's," chuckled Charlie Brown.

"He was a crazy dog," said Linus. "But we all loved him in our own way. There was never a moment when he wouldn't try to steal my blanket. Or he'd drag me around town."

"Oh yeah," sighed Tricia. "Great memories."

"Even though he's not here anymore, he will always remain with us through our memories of him," said Marcie. Everyone agreed.

Sometime later, they arrived at their destination. It was a high-rise apartment building. The teens all got out of the car and walked up to the door. They saw a plate on the wall that said "No Dogs Allowed in Building".

"That explains why Snoopy came back," observed Linus.

Charlie Brown rang the buzzer. Someone spoke on the speaker.

"Who is it?" said the voice.

"This is Charles Brown. We talked on the phone." And the person buzzed them in and they headed for the elevator.

"We can wait down here for you, big brother," said Sally, handing him the urn.

"We'll be fine, Chuck," added Tricia.

Charlie Brown smiled and went up by himself. He hopped on the elevator and pressed the button he wanted. Once he made it to the floor he wanted, he went to the apartment where he needed to go. Once there, he knocked on the door. A beautiful blond teen girl answered it.

"Are you Charles Brown?" she asked.

"Yes, I am," he responded. "You must be Lila."

"Yeah, that's me," Lila responded.

"Well here he is," Charlie Brown announced. He handed Lila the urn containing half of Snoopy's ashes.

"Because we both owned him, I felt it was fitting that you have half of his ashes so he's at both of his homes," said Charlie Brown.

Lila shed some tears. She smiled at Charlie Brown. "Thank you for bringing Snoopy home," she said, softly. The two teens hugged each other.

"Do you want to stay a while and talk?" asked Lila.

"I have my sister and friends downstairs waiting for me," Charlie Brown responded.

"You can grab them and invite them up," said Lila. "I'd like to know the kids that helped care for Snoopy over the years." And Charlie Brown went back down to get the others. And they all got to know Lila and what she was up to for all of these years. And Charlie Brown filled her in on the crazy antics Snoopy did. Even though he was no longer there physically, Snoopy would remain in their hearts.

**THE END OF #6**

_**NEXT TIME, #7: SALLY LOVES SCHROEDER**_


End file.
